Coordinated Multipoint (CoMP) is an example of a collaborative scheme increasingly being used in wireless networks. CoMP may be implemented to mitigate interference between base stations, improve system spectral efficiency and enhance throughput performance for user equipment (UE) located at the edge of a base station's coverage area. In some examples, base stations for a wireless network may coordinate downlink transmissions to UEs to accomplish at least one of these goals associated with improving a wireless network's performance.